The Untraveled Road
by Rookie14
Summary: He had promised to bring Sasuke back to the village, but nothing ever goes according to plan. The death of Sasuke hits Naruto hard after the war. In response, Naruto follows in the footsteps of Jiraiya, he travels the world to unravel the mysteries of Kaguya Otsutsuki and protect Konoha. Maybe he should of asked Jiraiya the importance of birth control. Pre-War/Parent Naruto fic
1. CH 1: Blessing in Disguise

A tall blond haired man walked down a dirt road that stretched far into the mountains. The blond haired man was thin, and wore a red cloak with black flames. Underneath the cloak the man wore a pair of orange pants with a long sleeved black flak jacket. The man stumbled forward as he tripped. The bottle in his hand sprayed out it's contents, and the man was quick to put the bottle to his mouth. To keep the precious liquid from being wasted. The man did more than just sip up the spill, but took a long chug. He let out a small "ahh". He wiped his face, and by doing so his hand grazed the whisker marks on his face.

The man gazed up at the sun, and took a hard long look at the sky. His blue eyes reflected the color of the sky, and the man groaned, "It's almost noon, and I'm nowhere near the Land of Light."

The man adjusted the scroll he carried on his back, and proceeded to walk. The man took another long drink from his bottle, and very soon it was empty. He groaned in displeasure, and threw the bottle to the side. 

"Stupid Sake." groaned the man as he hadn't yet even reached a buzz. The man reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a letter. He narrowed his eyes as he read the piece of paper:

_Naruto, _

_I need you to deliver the package that was sent to you. It's a letter to the Daimyo of the _

_Land of Light, and it is important for him to get it. I hope to open negotiations with him in order to purchase some of their technology. I found it only fit to send you, as the Daimyo happens to be a big fan of yours. Sorry for having to use you, but I'm sure you understand._

_Best of wishes for your journey, and I hope you find what you're looking for_

_-Kakashi_

_P.S Do make sure to visit, we all miss you Naruto. _

Naruto grinned a little bit, and knew that this mission was a bit under his skill level. After all he was the hero of the 4th Great Ninja War. Naruto grimaced at the idea, and suddenly he was filled with much disdain.

"Some hero I was…..couldn't even save a friend." muttered Naruto as he recalled the events that had occurred two years ago. Naruto brought up his prosthetic arm, and just gazed at it. He loathed it. It was only a reminder of what he failed to do. Naruto sighed as he wished he had another drink, and just kept immersed in his thoughts.

After all, he failed to save Sasuke. The only glimmer of closure was that at least he'd died a changed man. They had fought for the future of shinobi, and Naruto had won. It wasn't until the end that the man Naruto had met finally returned to him. Only to die next to Naruto as he used the last of his strength to release Infinite Tsukuyomi. Naruto clenched his teeth as he remembered the last breath Sasuke gave. Unlike him, Sasuke didn't have a bijuu inside of him keeping him alive regardless of the numerous injuries he had sustained. Once again Naruto had survived, only for other people to take his place among the dead. His father….his mother….his sensei….his friends...he was sick of the trend.

So, here he was now. Walking half drunk to some futuristic village Naruto had visited a few times, and was not really impressed with. It was only because Kakashi had asked him too, or he would have never returned to the Land of Light. He hadn't exactly had the best experiences in this nation.

Naruto eyes darted behind him as he suddenly felt the chakra of several men. Naruto didn't flinch as he continued to walk, and he took a deep sigh. Bandits. Out all of the people they could rob, it always had to be him. Naruto thought people would learn by now that robbing him never worked out.

Naruto spoke out loud, "And here I thought I was gonna enjoy a peaceful walk."

Then in the blink of an eye Naruto disappeared in a blur.

**LINE (LAND OF LIGHT - A DAY LATER)  
**

Naruto walked down a bustling street, and made sure to shrink himself into his collar. He kept his head down as he wanted nothing more than get out of the village. While his fame wasn't as prevalent so far out from the Elemental Nations, Naruto knew that if someone took a good look at him they might notice who he was. The talk with the Daimyo had been bothersome, and Naruto was forced to eat lunch with the man. Daimyo had done but brag about his nation's innovations, and congratulate Naruto for his accomplishments. It had been a draining day for our famous shinobi. At least the ramen had been amazing.

Naruto rubbed his stomach happily, as he took a turn on the street. That's when he came face to face with a brown haired woman. She was just as beautiful as Naruto had remembered her. The woman boasted an hourly glass shape body, and her brown hair matched nicely with her emerald colored eyes. Her high cheekbones and her big lips gave her an undesirable look that no man could resist. Not even Naruto.

The color drained from Naruto's face as he remembered a few fragments of his drunken memory, and knew exactly that the woman's angered look meant business. The woman pointed her finger at Naruto, and she seethed, "You-."

"Hayami!" shrieked Naruto as he gave nervous chuckle, "How have you been? I see you're looking just as great, how's it going?"

"No, I am not great, you fucking asshole!" shouted Hayami as she glared daggers into Naruto. The woman grabbed Naruto by the collar, and growled, "It was because of you that I got pregnant you stupid fool."

Naruto suddenly went motionless as all the strength from his muscles was drained out of his body. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find any words to speak. Then he managed to mouth the word pregnant.

"Yes, pregnant." repeated the woman as she pushed Naruto back. Hayami took a deep breath, and presented herself in a more womanly manner. Her gaze hardened as she declared, "Unfortunately my family were against aborting the child. So, I had to suffer nine months in hell carrying your stupid seed."

With that beauty punched Naruto in the face, and Naruto stumbled backwards still in shock with the news. Naruto then looked up as Hayami whipped her hair to the side, and informed, "I just wanted to give you a bit of payback, Boy of Miracles."

Hayami then turned to walk away, which caused Naruto to break from his daze. Naruto then rushed up to Hayami and put his hand on her shoulder. Hayami slapped Naruto's hand away instantly, and barked, "What now?"

"How can you be sure it's mine." asked Naruto, which only resulted in Hayami punching him in the face again. However, this time Naruto didn't even flinch as he brushed it off as nothing Which caused Hayami to stumble back in surprise. Hayami rubbed her fist as she quickly hid her shock with anger.

Hayami screamed, "You piece of shit, who do you think I am? Some whore that any guy can get? I've only ever slept with one guy, and that was you!"

Naruto didn't say anything as he felt a bit of guilt for the implication he had given, nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel skeptical. That's when Hayami continued, "Not to mention that when she was born she had your blond hair. No one in my family has any of that."

"She?"

"Yes, she." scorned Hayami as she put her hands on her hips. Then she mocked, "Maybe she'll be a hero just like Daddy."

"Hayami."

"What?"

Naruto eyes glistened with a bit of aspiration, which caught Hayami off guard. Naruto then offered, "Let me help you….I-I know I was an ass for just leaving the next night, but….I want to-" 

"Haha!" laughed out Hayami as she let her laughter fill the street. Naruto gave her a perplexed look as he did not find the situation funny at all, but Hayami wiped a tear from her face. She shook her head, and then looked up at Naruto, "Sorry? You don't even know the half of it. But in the end it worked out for the best. I'm just glad my father found a orphanage far away from here to put that child."

"What?" asked Naruto as his jaw dropped in disbelief. He then croaked, "Orphanage?"

"Oh yes." answered Hayami as she gave Naruto a questioning look. Then she exclaimed, "You thought I would keep the child?"

Naruto said nothing in response, and Hayami gave a grin at Naruto's obvious answer. Then she ridiculed Naruto, "You thought me, a prodigal scientist would throw away her career for some child? Newsflash, Naruto I didn't want that kid, and I didn't need it ruining my life! The only reason I had it was because of my parent's morals, or I would have gotten rid of it a lot sooner."

Naruto said nothing as he closed his eyes for a moment. He let the breeze run across his face as he let his thoughts ponder for a few moments. He quickly reopened them, and he gave Hayami a serious look. He demanded to know, "Where is she?"

"AHH!" mocked Hayami, "Well look here,Daddy. I ain't telling you-"

Hayami didn't finish as Naruto grabbed her, and then everything became a blur for Hayami. For a few moments she could feel everything around her move at ridiculous speeds, and next thing she knew she was on the top of a roof. Naruto then pushed her off the edge, and Hayami gave a scream as she fell. Then Naruto reached out and grabbed her. She hung from the ledge, and fear ran through mind. She then finished her sentence, "Shit."

"Look here Hayami. I don't care what you may think of me, but I will not allow my daughter to grow up in an orphanage." stated Naruto as he looked down at Hayami, "So, tell me. Where is she."

"I'm not te-" 

Naruto loosened his grip on Hayami, and Hayami screamed again. This time she looked up at Naruto angrily, and she finally confessed, "My father took her to an orphanage in a small Village on the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Rivers."

Naruto pulled her back onto the rooftop, and Hayami let out a sigh of relief as she was back to safety. Naruto said nothing more as he jumped off the building. Hayami ran over to the ledge, only to see Naruto had disappeared. Hayami growled in anger, and she shouted, "I'll make him pay."

With that she pulled out a cell phone from her pocket, and she begun to dial a few numbers. She then boasted to herself, "Strongest Ninja to ever live? We'll see about that."

**LINE (Kibo Orphanage - Border of Land of Fire and Land of Rivers) A few hours later…**

Naruto had finally arrived. He sped through several trees, and eventually he reached the place of which Hayami spoke of. An orange iris surrounded his eye, and a toad like pupil was visible in his eyes. He landed on top of a tree branch, and he gazed into the distance. Naruto had been using his sage mode to try to track every location with human life around the border. This had been his 5th stop, but Naruto was certain this time. A few hundred feet in the distance a rather big house was perched up on a hilltop. The chakra he sensed inside this building was different from the rest. He could feel the joyous and uncontrollable energy of every child in there. Not wasting a second he jumped off the tree, and ran towards the orphanage.

It took him a few seconds to cross the dirt path leading up to the orphanage, and he quickly found himself standing in front of the door. Naruto brought his right hand up to knock on the door, but suddenly he found himself freezing in place. Thinking before acting was never his strong suite, and now it was starting to show.

"_What the hell am I supposed to say?" _pondered Naruto as he hadn't really thought what he was going to say. Could he just burst in there and say his daughter was in this orphanage. What if she was adopted by some family already. Naruto cringed as he quickly cursed his family's good looks if that was the case. Naruto shook his head, and decided to do what he did best. Guns blazing, questions later. *CLICK*

The door swung open, and it caused Naruto to jump back in fright. Naruto was still not mentally prepared to face the reality of the situation, and felt a shiver go down his his fear was unreasonable, since a young boy of the age around thirteen poked his head around the door. He had a ball in his hand, and behind him were three boys around the same age. The moment the boy made eye contact with Naruto he dropped the ball. Naruto quickly put his hand behind his head, and waved, "Hello…."

"IT'S NARUTO UZUMAKI!" shouted the boy. Naruto deadpanned, and muttered, "Oh yeah…."

Instantly a bunch of commotion erupted from inside the orphanage, and about 13 more kids came running to the door. Several kids no older than the 13 year old surrounded Naruto, and begun to ask him several questions.

"Is it true you can destroy mountains?"

"Can you really fly?"

"Show us your super duper ninja skills!"

"Wait! One at a time!" screamed Naruto as he was still not quite used to so much attention. While he'd had an easy time playing with the orphanage kids back in Konoha, it was a different story out here. A little boy had finally gotten super excited, and jumped onto Naruto. Only for Naruto to quickly replace himself with another little critter, and escape the mob of little kids. The little kids all gushed at Naruto's small show of ninjutsu, and rushed at him again. That's when a loud stern voice was heard coming from the doorway, "ATTENTION!"

The little kids halted instantly, and they all quickly lined up into a single file. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, and he turned to face the person at the doorway. An older woman stood in front of him wearing a green gown with a white apron over it and a pair of sandals. The woman the kids a scorning look, and then she looked over to Naruto. She gave a little bow before speaking, "My name is Miki Aiko. it's an honor to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. I feel like I can never repay you for all the deeds you have done."

"There is no need to repay me for anything. I was only doing what anyone else would do." responded Naruto with much humility. The woman gave Naruto a smile, and shook her head, "No I must really thank you. If it wasn't for you many of my children would have died. You see most kids here who aren't adopted usually leave for Konoha to become ninjas. Most have come back thanks to you, and they have told me about the man who saved their life…...Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was left speechless as he found it difficult to process Miki's gratitude. The woman looked over the children, and then back at Naruto. She muttered under her breath, "A humble man indeed."

"Alright children! Go on and play! I'm sure doesn't need a bunch of brats bothering him, and he's surely here on some important business." shouted Miki, and all the kids grudgingly ran down the hill to go play. Miki then let out a frown as she looked up at Naruto's headband, and then she let out a deep breath.

"So, who died this time?" asked Miki as she walked back into the orphanage. Naruto let out a confused look, and followed.

Naruto informed her, "Miki, I'm not here to report any deaths."

"You're not?" asked Miki as her mood brightened, and her hand went over her heart. She gave a small smile, and then embarrassedly admitted, "I'm so sorry. It's just most of the time a ninja from the leaf comes around here is to inform me that one of my children have fallen in battle."

"I'm sorry for having worried you, but I'm here on a different matter." explained Naruto. Naruto took a deep sigh, and his face went a little bit red. He then fessed up, "You see….I may not have been the most responsible adult." 

"What do you mean?"

Naruto bit his tongue as he looked down at Miki's eyes. Miki gasped as she gazed into Naruto's shining blue eyes, and her eyes darted to look up at his sun kissed blond hair. Miki and Naruto remained silent for a moment, and then she asked, "So that child?"

"Yeah…..it seems so."

Miki didn't say a word, and Naruto watched as she disappeared down the hall and around a corner. Naruto just remained in frozen in his spot, and then Miki's head peeked around the corner. She signaled Naruto to follow her, and Naruto quickly did as she commanded. Naruto turned the corner, and was met with another hallway that led to some stairs. Naruto and Miki headed up the stairs, and continued down another hall. The third door on the left was the one they entered.

The room had three cribs lined up in a row, and Naruto watched as Miki moved to the third one. Naruto slowly approached the crib, and froze the moment he stared at the baby in the crib. It was honestly scary how much the baby reminded Naruto of himself. She had the same tanned skin, and blond hair. The only difference Naruto saw was that she didn't have any whisker marks, and her eyes were a light green. Naruto couldn't help, but let out a smile. Naruto uttered, "Sh-she's perfect."

"Isn't she?" agreed Miki as she looked down at the child, "She's a perfect little angel. Never had a child as peaceful as her. The only time she really throws a fit is when she's hungry, and let me tell you she has quite the appetite. It's a shame she was left here so young." 

Naruto said nothing as he felt a great deal of shame run through his head. Miki saw Naruto's reaction, and waved her hand in negation. She explained, "I don't mean it to be your fault. I don't really know your situation, but it seems like you really didn't know about her until after she was here. I'm just glad you came when you did. Every child deserves to have a parent."

"I swear on my life….I never leave her alone again." uttered Naruto as his voice cracked up. Tears began to stream down his face as he finally let his emotions get the better of him. He continued, "I have failed at so many things, but….she will not be one of them." 

"Right." said Miki as she patted Naruto on the back. She then gave Naruto a big smile, and then instructed, "Well, her official name is Yumi. I suppose I can right up the adoption papers, and finalize everything in an hour…..hmmm, Yumi Uzumaki. That has a nice ring to it."

Naruto wiped a tear, and he commented, "Yumi...that's a great name."

"MOMMA!"

Naruto and Miki's heads both turned behind them to face the sound. Naruto and Miki's eyes met for a brief second before bolting out the door. Naruto didn't wait for Miki, and he sped off in front of her. Naruto quickly reached the outside, and he was met with a scene of fleeing kids. Several of them ran behind Naruto, and into the safety of the house. Naruto watched as a trio of men slowly made their way up the hill.

The boy who'd opened the door earlier was struggling in the hands of one of the men. The man who held onto him was short in size, and dorn an odd black uniform. He had spiky red hair, and he was the first to notice Naruto. The man gave Naruto a smirk, and Naruto watched as he pulled out a kunai.

Naruto shunshined down the hill in the blink of an eye. Naruto grabbed onto his wrist, and kept the man from bringing the kunai down onto the boy. The man reacted quickly by shoving the boy into Naruto's arms, and kicking him away. Naruto was pushed back a few feet in the air, but recovered quickly. The moment his foot touched the ground, he disappeared in another shunshin and avoided a hail of kunai.

Naruto reappeared a few feet away with the boy in hand. Naruto looked down at the boy, and he commanded, "Go into the house….now."

The boy didn't wait another second, and he quickly moved behind Naruto and ran. Naruto looked up at the three men, and took a better look. The man in the far back was very tall and thin. He wore the same black uniform as the others, but had curly black hair. The third man was a little bit shorter than Naruto, and was much paler compared to his two companions. He had short black hair that reached just below his ear.

"What exactly are you doing here?" asked Naruto as his eyes darted between the men, "What purpose do you have coming to an orphanage?"

"We mean no harm." offered the red headed man, as he gave an apologetic look, "You see we aren't here to harm no kids, we're just here to pick up a little blond baby."

The tallest of the three stepped forward, and he muttered, "We don't need to discuss anything with this man, let's just kill him and get it over with. The sooner we get the brat, the sooner we get paid."

"Always a joy kill, Re-" the redheaded man didn't finished as Naruto was the first to attack. He crossed the distance between him and the redheaded man in an instant. A rasengan quickly formed into his hand, and he launched at the man. However, the curly haired man reacted just in time, and pushed the redheaded man out of the way. Naruto's rasengan instead slammed into the tall man, only for his rasengan to come to a halt. Naruto then heard a loud screech as his rasengan tried desperately to destroy the obstacle in it's path. Naruto looked up at the tall man, and watched as the man's skin had turned metallic.

"_Kekkei Genkai." _concluded Naruto, but was suddenly assaulted from the side. The third man had kicked Naruto to the side, and Naruto was sent rolling into the dirt. Naruto slammed his hand into the ground, and pushed himself back up in an instant. Naruto pulled a kunai, and blocked several kunai thrown his way.

The metallic man launched himself at Naruto, and brought down both of his fists on top of him. Naruto rolled to the side, and avoided the attack. The moment he was back onto his feet, the black haired man launched a _Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu _at Naruto. Naruto quickly went through his own hand seals, and launched the only water jutsu he'd been taught by Isobu. _Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet._

A giant ball of water was launched from Naruto's mouth, and obliterated the fireball. It's destructive force not only extinguished the fireball, but kept moving forward towards Naruto's opponent. The other man barely dodged the attack as it destroyed the ground underneath his feet.

Naruto quickly turned around to dodge the another attack from the man with the metal kekkei genkai. Suddenly Naruto found himself surrounded by the trio of men. Naruto was face to face with the redheaded man who'd chosen to stay out of most the fight. That's when the man went through several hand signs, and the two other men did too. Then the three shouted simultaneously, "KIRISAME JUTSU!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched a cloud form above his head. Then very slowly rain begun to drizzle down on Naruto until very soon in reached a steady flow. Naruto could feel the chakra being leeched off his body, and instantly recognized the jutsu. Naruto felt his fists tightened as he recalled the last time someone had used the jutsu.

"_Utakata." _sulked Naruto as several thoughts ran through his mind. The three men around Naruto gave a grin, and they begun to form several hand signs. Naruto closed his eyes, and took a deep sigh. Kirisame was a jutsu meant to absorb chakra not of the caster's….the perfect jutsu to use against shinobi…..or jinchuuriki. But Naruto was not just any ordinary jinchuuriki, nor was he limited to only normal chakra. Naruto reopened his eyes, and the pigment in his eyes were visible in his eyes again. The biggest weakness of any chakra absorbing jutsu was senjutsu. Since it took a senjutsu technique to fight another senjutsu technique.

Naruto watched as a large fire dragon had formed in front of him, and it easily towered over the small hillside. Naruto bit his lip as he looked over at the small orphanage, and saw that things might look bad. The last thing everyone saw was a bright orange light fill the sky.

**LINE (AN ASS KICKING LATER)**

The orphanage lay untouched. Yet the path going up the hill towards the orphanage was

unrecognizable. The few trees that had been scattered across the hill tops were gone with only part of its stump as evidence they were ever there. The dirt path that had led up to the hill was no longer visible as most of the grass around it had been destroyed. Making the dirt path blend with the dirt around it. Yet, the orphanage laid without a single scratch on it's crusty old paint.

On a tree stump, Naruto sat with his red jacket flying in the wind. Naruto reached into his jacket, and pressed his hand on a hidden seal that read "drink". A small flask appeared in Naruto's hand, and Naruto brought it to his other hand. Naruto unscrewed the top, and then took the flask to his mouth. Naruto paused as he let the end of the flask touch his lips, and he sat there motionless. Spontaneously, Naruto threw the flask down the hill, and watched as it's contents spilled out. Naruto scratched his heads, and promised himself, "Never again."

" -"

Naruto turned around, and watched as Miki walked up to him with all the kids cowering behind her. Naruto watched as many of the children looked around at the field in awe, and couldn't believe the destruction that a ninja battle could cause. Naruto gave Miki an apologetic look, and he croaked, "Sorry, about making the area so messy. I have a friend in Konoha that could come, and fix it up. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Uhhh….It's fine, but what happen to those men? Did you…." Miki's didn't finish her question as she looked at the children around her, but her fears were for naught as Naruto shook his head. Naruto answered, "Again, I must apologize. I suppose they came here for the same reason as me. I made sure to have some shadow clones transport them to Konoha. You won't have to worry about them anymore."

"So, they were here for the girl?" asked Miki as she gave Naruto a sympathetic look. She could only assume the worst, and knew that there was more than likely an underlying motive for going after the girl. Miki nodded, and she told Naruto, "Forget the damage."

"How about we get back to those adoption papers?" offered Miki as she gave Naruto a smile, and Naruto returned it with a smile of his own. Naruto nodded, and he agreed, "Shall we." 

**A FEW WEEKS LATER (Tanzaku Quarters)  
**

A tall busty blonde woman stood grinning over a long table. She wore a green haori with the kanji for gamble written on the back. Underneath she wore grey, kimono style blouse, held closed by a broad, dark blue gray obi that matched her pants. She wore high heels that gave her an inch of height. The woman gave a huge holler as she violently shook the cup of dice in her hands. She then tossed it the dice onto the table, and she watched with anticipation as the die hit the wall.

"Point! Tsunade Senju wins again!"

Tsunade let out a scream, and couldn't believe she had won again. Normally, Tsunade knew that winning so many games usually didn't lead to any good, but it had been days since she had won. So far, not a single bad thing had happened. Tsunade's grin was almost inextinguishable until a man walked into casino.

Naruto strolled in what Tsunade had to determine was his worst attempt at being disguised. Considering the fact that Naruto was capable of constructing the some of the most powerful transformation jutsus known to man. Tsunade couldn't help but give a sigh as Naruto rolled in his usual get up but with a pair of sunglasses and a fake mustache. Tsunade nearly broke the cup in her hand, when she realized that Naruto was pretending to be a father by having a baby carrier on his chest. Tsunade then actually broke the cup, when she realized there was an actual baby in the carrier.

"Don't tell me that idiot kidnapped a baby just to sneak in here…." grimaced Tsunade as she ignored the complaints that came from the dealer about the broken cup. That's when Naruto finally noticed Tsunade, and happily skipped towards her.

"Hey, Granny…." whispered Naruto loudly as he was face to face with her. Tsunade could easily tell that Naruto was having the ball of his life, as Naruto was having a hard time holding down a laugh as he continued, "It's me….Naruto."

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT!" screamed Tsunade as brought her fist up to punch Naruto, when the child in his baby carrier let out a giggle. Tsunade froze as she looked down at the green eyed blond girl in front of her. Tsunade let out a confused look at the baby, and then looked up at Naruto. Whom, chose to ignore Tsunade, and walked over to the CRAPs playing table.

"Oooh!" let out Naruto as he went up to the dealer, "So I just roll the dice, and I win?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

Naruto pulled out a small bag of coins, and handed it to the dealer, "I want to play, and I want

to bet all of that on one roll."

The dealer opened the bag, and then gave Naruto a flabbergasted look. The dealer then gave a grin, and handed Naruto a new cup with die. He then answered, "Alright, just throw the dice against the wall and have a go."

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Tsunade as she looked upon the crazy bet. Naruto shrug his shoulders, "Well, I haven't been working for a while, and I need some more money."

Tsunade was about to ironically tear apart the logic of betting all your money at a casino, when Naruto threw his die onto the table. For a moment, the room went silent, and all that could be heard was the dealer's shaky voice, "A-A S-seven?"

"Does that I mean I win?"

**LINE ( AN HOUR LATER)  
**

"I still can't believe you won a million Yen." muttered Tsunade as she drank her tea. Naruto sat across her in a fancy red booth, where Naruto sat grinning while feeding Yumi a bottle of milk. Naruto shrug his shoulders, "Devil's luck I suppose."

Tsunade didn't say anything, as she knew better than to bet against Naruto's insane luck. Tsunade instead directed her attention to the baby girl, and she asked Naruto, "By the way, what's up with the kid? For a moment, I thought it was a transformation, but…..you're feeding it."

"Oh this?" asked Naruto as he pointed down at the baby girl, "This is Yumi." 

"Uhhh….why do you have….Yumi?" asked Tsunade still confused with the whole ordeal. Not really understanding, why Naruto had the little girl. She also didn't understand why Naruto had come to see asked, "Why are you even looking for me, Naruto? Does the village need me or something?"

Naruto shook his head, he looked down at the girl. Naruto then gave Tsunade a very solemn look, and he replied, "I'm here because of her."

"Her? What's so special about her?"

"Her full name is….." Naruto took a deep breath to add suspense to the moment, and then revealed, "Yumi Uzumaki."

The cup of tea slipped from Tsunade's hands, and broke as it hit the ground below. The two shinobi remained silent for a moment, and Tsunade gave Naruto a look of disbelief. Naruto watched as several emotions ran through Tsunade's face, and finally stayed on the most familiar one. Smoke poured out of Tsunade's nostrils, as she yelled at Naruto, "IF NOT THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE THING YOU'VE EVER DONE, NARUTO!"

Naruto took a deep sigh, and he clutched Yumi tighter as Tsunade flipped the table and sent it flying out the window. Tsunade then shouted some more, "I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU HAD MATURED SOME, NARUTO! BUT YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID AS JIRAIYA! EVEN IN DEATH HE MOCKS ME WITH HIS STUPID IRRESPONSIBLE STUDENT! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE NURTURED THAT IDIOT WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! AND DON'T LET ME GET STARTED WITH YOU! THAT'S IT!"

Tsunade then jumped forward, and threw her fist with all her might at Naruto. Her fist was a few feet away from Naruto when she realized the error of her actions. Tsunade looked down at the baby, and with all her might tried to stop her fist. Yet, her momentum carried her forward, and there was little to do to stop her raging fist.

"**CLAP**!"

The sound of Naruto's palm catching Tsunade's fist was thundering. A shockwave erupted in all directions, and the small restaurant was all but destroyed. Yet, none of the damage laid no more destruction than the damage to Tsunade's pride. Whom, looked down Naruto in awe as she stared at the scene in front of her. Naruto left arm covered Yumi's ears, and Naruto's right arm had caught Tsunade's fist effortlessly. While some whisks of chakra were visible coming off Naruto's palm, Tsunade was still shocked to see someone catch her fist so effortlessly. For a moment, Tsunade couldn't help but see Naruto in a different light. He was no longer the knuckle head ninja she had first met.

Tsunade pulled back her fist, and she staggered back into her seat. Tsunade let out a loud sigh, and she jeered, "So, you came here….for Yumi?"

"Yes, after all there is no medic I trust no more than you, Tsunade." confined Naruto as he kept feeding the young girl. Naruto then added, "I need you to do a DNA test, and a check up on her."

"Why not go to Sakura?"

Naruto answered Tsunade's question quickly, "I'd rather that no one know of her existence quite yet. I want her to live a somewhat normal life before she has to attend schooling in Konoha."

"You've given this a lot of thought." 

"Yes, I have."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead in agony, and she shook her head. She looked up at Naruto, and then moved over to touch Yumi's cheek. Tsunade couldn't help, but suppress a smile at the bundle of joy. Yumi did not react to Tsunade's touch, as she was too busy drinking from her bottle. Tsunade looked up at Naruto, and she admitted, "At least she's a cute little thing. I suppose it makes my job a little easier."

"So, tomorrow at 4 should be a good time?" asked Naruto with a mischievous grin. Tsunade rose an eyebrow, and replied, "Why can't we just do it now?" 

Tsunade's eyes went wide as she finally heard someone clearing their throat, and very slowly looked to her right. A man in a very expensive suit stood over Tsunade with a very angry smile, and declared, "Oh! You're the Lady who's been winning it big the last couple of days at Hiroko's Casino!"

"Then I suppose you won't have any problems paying for the damages?" threatened the man, and Tsunade's jaw dropped in horror. Tsunade turned to face Naruto only to see that he had made a hasty escape. Tsunade clenched her fists, and shouted, "NARUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOO O!" 

**LINE (4 YEARS LATER)**

"Daddy一Look it's a boar!" shouted Yumi as she treaded to the edge of the trail. She was a only a few feet tall, but was given a few inches of height due to her pink hoodie with rabbit ears. Her blond hair poked out the side of her hood into two long pigtails that reached her waist and were tied off with a green ribbon. The green ribbon matched her green pants with white polka dots, and she wore a pair of pink sandals.

Naruto looked the same as he had when he first met Yumi except he looked a tad older as he had grown into his 20's, and now had much shorter hair. Gone was the untamed blond hair that he had shared with his father. Naruto looked over at Yumi, and hollered, "Enough of that! Come on Yumi, we need to get going."

Yumi gave a defeated look as she was now a few feet away from the wild boar, and slowly followed her father. Yumi quickly reached her father's pace, and started to walk for a short while. A few moments later she grabbed her father's hand, and begun to skip alongside him. Naruto looked over, and rose an eyebrow. Naruto asked, "So, what's got my little princess so excited?"

"Hmm…." murmured Yumi as she concentrated on skipping, and then slowly looked up at Naruto. She answered, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, not really."

Yumi stopped halfway through her skip, and she pulled Naruto back. Yumi then hollered, "We're going to KONOHA~! I've heard that it's like one of the bestest places in the world!"

"Who told you that?" asked Naruto.

Yumi put her hands on her hips, and responded, "Granny." 

"Did she?" asked Naruto, and he continued to walk. Yumi quickly trotted behind him, and she begun to skip again. Naruto then added, "Did I tell you about that one time I saved Granny's old behind? You should've seen her before I met her. A complete mess "

"No way!" burst out Yumi as she looked at Naruto in disbelief. Naruto rose an eyebrow finding it hard to believe her own daughter questioned his greatness. Naruto then questioned, "You don't think I could save the old hag?"

Yumi nodded, and then she explained, "There was one time me and Granny went to a secret park, and I watched her punch a guy through a ceiling and flying into the sky! FLYING! So, I can't see Granny needing any help at all." 

"Secret Park?" asked Naruto in confusion, not even unnerved about Tsunade's showboat of violence in front of his child. Yumi clapped her hand over mouth, and she muttered, "Ooppps!" 

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows, and he demanded, "Yumi….start talking." 

"Well一," croaked Yumi as a drop of sweat went down her forehead, "Granny did make me promise not to tell….but this Secret Park is super awesome!" 

"Yumi…." 

"OK!" pestered Yumi as she puffed out her cheeks in a show of defiance, and she confessed, "There was this one time Granny took me to the secret park called the Casino! There was a lot of older people, and Granny told me that it was a super park for adults! Kids usually aren't allowed, but Granny made an exception just for me!" 

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground not believing that Tsunade would go to such extremes to win. Yumi didn't notice Naruto's reaction,and gushed over the secret park, "There was this one game with dices! It was super easy. All I had to do was throw a pair of dice against the wall, and roll either a 7 or 11. We just kept winning and winning! Then this bully said I was too young to be playing."

Yumi then gave her best impression of Tsunade's punch, and she finished with, "Then granny gave him a good smack, and sent him flying!"

"Yumi…" 

"Uhh….yes daddy?"

"Never again." 

"But Daddy! The secret park一"

"YUMI!"

"Yes, Daddy…." 

**LINE**

PROFILE: 

Naruto Uzumaki (AND OG TEAM 7,8,10)

Age: 19 (Start of story), 23 (End of Story)

Yumi Uzumaki

Age: 0-3 months (Beginning of Story), 4 (End of Story)

Sasuke Uchiha

STATUS: DECEASED ;(

AUTHOR's NOTE 

Hope you enjoy the story. A take if Sasuke had died after the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke, and Naruto turning almost like Jiraiya. I will be incorporating some of Naruto: The Last elements, even though it isn't going according to the timeline. As well, I will go deeper into what happened to Naruto right after the war, and do not worry Yumi's mom will appear again. Hayami will be a big plot point for the future!

Thanks for reading this out! I've know that I tend to jump around stories a lot! Just to let everyone know I'm done writing Overlooked Prodigy, Guildmaster, and The orb. Everything else may get updated know and then, but those three are dead. I'm really not motivated to write them. I might rewrite the Orb, but the rest are done. Sorry to all it's fans, but appreciate all of the support! Hope you enjoy this new series! Thanks!


	2. CH 2: Home Sweet Home

Naruto couldn't remember how long he had been sleeping. Nevertheless, his body felt rejuvenated. Naruto's eyes opened very slowly, and they fluttered for a few moments as they adjusted to the bright sunlight. His vision focused very slowly, and Naruto took a gasp as he gazed at a breathtaking sunrise. Naruto stared into the beauty of the sun as it descended higher into the sky. Naruto couldn't help but let out a smile, as the rays of the sun filled him with much warmth. It was like a fire had been lit inside of him. Naruto just kept smiling as he felt nothing could ruin the moment.

"Naru…..Naruto…."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Very slowly Naruto turned to look over, and he let out a yelp as he stared at the bloody face of Sasuke. Naruto then looked down to see how blood poured out of Sasuke's left arm. Naruto's took several deep breaths as his hands began to shake slightly. Naruto then found the courage to reach out to him, but he pulled back the moment Sasuke begun to shout.

"WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE?" demanded Sasuke. Naruto moved his mouth to speak, but a sob was caught in his throat. A tear glistened in Naruto's eye, and for a brief second the tear clouded Naruto's vision. The tear rolled out of Naruto's eye, and rolled down his cheek. Naruto's vision refocused on Sasuke, but his face was no longer there. Instead, Naruto gazed down at the face of Neji Hyuga

It was Neji's turn to talk, and he objected, "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTED A FAMILY?"

Naruto couldn't find the strength to muster any words, and then Naruto gave a quick blink. The face changed again, and Naruto was now staring at Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma then snapped, "I JUST WANTED TO MEET MY UNBORN CHILD!"

The person next to Naruto face blurred for a moment, and Naruto watched as several….dead people's faces appeared on the person. Sasuke….Obito…..Neji….. Inoichi…..Shikaku…..Konan….Nagato…..Utakata…..Itachi….JIraiya….Asuma…...Chiyo….Lord Third…..Haku….Zabuza….Dad…..

Naruto took a sharp breath as the face finally landed on his mother. The appearance of Sasuke's body changed, and instead laid the body of his injured mother. Blood gushed out of the injury given to her by the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto lay frozen in his spot, and even his tears had stopped. Kushina moved her hand, and very gently caressed Naruto's face. Kushina gave Naruto a sad smile, and she whispered very gently, "I wish….you would have never been born."

All of a sudden, Kushina's face morphed into the face of Kaguya. Naruto reacted quickly by slapping her hand away, but Kaguya was even faster. In Kaguya's other hand a bone sprouted from her hand, and very quickly she launched the attack into Naruto's chest. Naruto looked down in his chest and could no longer feel anything. Instead he watched slowly as his body began to turn into ashes. All while Kaguya's crude laugh rang in the background.

Naruto jolted awake. The ironically beautiful sunset disappeared, and instead he was met with the darkness of the night. The only thing that allowed him to see was the few ambers from the fire that had slowly died into the night. Naruto took several deep breaths as he tried to calm down his racing heartbeat. Naruto was sitting against a tree, and now using it to push himself up. Naruto leaned onto the tree for support, and closed his eyes as he tried to push the images into the back of his brain. Naruto then muttered to himself, "A nightmare…..It was only a nightmare."

Naruto finally regained his balance, and he moved towards the fire. He brought his hands together, and formed a hand seal. Naruto spit a bit of fire from his mouth, and brought the fire roaring back to life. Naruto then looked around, and right next to the spot he had been sitting was Yumi. She was snuggled tightly into her blanket since they were on the eve of winter. Seeing Yumi sleep caused Naruto to relax a little, and he sat down next to the fire. Naruto let out a couple more breaths, and gazed into the fire. Naruto suddenly let out a chuckle, and he scoffed, "How pathetic." 

Naruto then gazed up to the sky, and then he asked, "What do you think, Sasuke? To think I'm still having nightmares about the past. What am I? Six?"

Naruto then shook his head, and looked back at Yumi. Naruto stood up and moved towards his daughter. Without taking her out of her blanket, Naruto cradled Yumi into his arms. Naruto turned around, and looked into the fire. Naruto forced chakra into his lungs, and then let out a powerful breath that put out the fire. Naruto then moved over to the ashes, and made sure to smother out the few ashes. Naruto then made sure to hold onto Yumi tightly, and he launched himself into the trees.

**LINE (SEVERAL HOURS LATER - KONOHA)  
**

Yumi always felt herself uncomfortable when waking up in a bed. Sleeping in a bed wasn't exactly the norm for Yumi, and she often found herself sleeping in a sleeping bag or on a blanket. It was more likely do to her father's traveling never stayed in one place for too long, and they were constantly on the move. Yumi didn't really complain about sleeping outdoors, after all she loved the outdoors. That's why coming to Konoha had excited her so much. It was filled with beautiful tall forests that stretched out as far as the eye can see. Nevertheless, it had been a while since she woke up in a bed.

Yumi's eyes fluttered open, and they gazed up at the light that hung from the ceiling. Very slowly she moved around her neck, and took a long look at the room. It was not typically what she was used too. Normally she would be end up in a rather plain room, but this was room was a bit more decorated. It was nowhere close to being cluttered, but there were several items around the room. There was a dresser and a mirror right across the the bed, and she took a hard look at herself. On the dresser were several pictures, and a small box. Yumi then looked over to her right, and stared at the night stand right next to her bed.

Yumi's eyes widen a bit and she quickly kicked her feet off the bed. She landed on the floor, and stood straight up as she stared at the picture on the stand. Her small hands grasped the picture frame, and she held it close to her face to inspect. Yumi gave a small giggle as she stared at what she could only assume was her father as a little kid. It was strange seeing her father so young and childish. What really intrigued her where to three people around him. There was a dark haired boy with a blue shirt, whom Naruto exchanged a glare with. Then next to the two boys was a pink haired girl that gave a beaming smile. The man behind them was just as interesting as he wore some type of mask, and his forehead protector covered his left eye.

Yumi put the picture back down, and then headed towards the door. The room had been intriguing, but she was puzzled with how she had gotten in the room. Yumi opened the door, and was met with the sight of her father cooking. Naruto immediately noticed Yumi as she entered the room, and he greeted her, "So, how did the little princess sleep last night?"

"Good." replied Yumi, and without another word she moved toward the table that was located in between what Yumi assumed was the kitchen and a small living room. Yumi hopped onto the rather high chair, and quickly made herself comfortable. Then she asked, "Umm….Daddy….where are we?"

Naruto turned away from the stove and towards, and Yumi and gave her a small smile. Then he answered, "Where in Konoha. This is my apartment."

Yumi nodded and let the information sink. Then suddenly her face gave a look of surprise. Yumi bolted off the chair, and before Naruto could say anything else she ran towards the window. She quickly opened it, and poked her head out into the cold. The chilly air hit her right in the face, but it did little to distract Yumi as she absorbed the sights in front of her. She made sure to remember every single building, and compare it to the pictures Granny had shown her. Yet, what confirmed their location was the mountain top at the edge of the village.

"Woah…." muttered Yumi as she gazed at the Hokage Mountain, and gazed upon the hokages' stone faces. Yumi didn't say anything as her eyes marveled at the stone head. Then very quickly she made sure to count the heads left to right. It wasn't until she counted the fourth head that she stopped. Yumi made sure to memorize every single detail of the head, and then turned back to look at her father. Yumi gave a beaming smile as she stared at her father's hair, and then looked back at the mountain.

"LOOK! IT'S GRANDPA!─DAD~! HE'S THERE! HE'S THERE!" Yumi shouted with excitement as she recalled the stories that Naruto had told her of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto had just finished putting their breakfast in plates, and looked up at Yumi, who was jumping in joy. Naruto grabbed a towel to clean up his hands, and moved in behind Yumi.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage Mountain, and took a deep breath. Naruto then placed his hand on Yumi's head, and then he informed, "That's your Grandpa alright. Quite the shinobi he was. Let alone how great of a person he was….it's a shame you didn't get to meet him, Yumi."

"I'm gonna be as fast as him one day, Daddy! They'll be calling me the yellow flash!" screamed Yumi as she suddenly bolted away from the window, and begun to run around in then stopped her antics and quickly ran back at the window. She the pointed at the the fifth head, and she screamed, "LOOK EVEN GRANNY IS UP THERE!"

"She is." noted Naruto as he looked back at the mountain. Yumi's eyes glistened in excitement, and then she proclaimed, "One day I'm gonna be as fast and strong as them!"

Naruto gave a hearty chuckle, and then put his hands on his hips. Naruto the coaxed, "What about me? Don't you want to be as great as Daddy?" 

Yumi stopped in her tracks, and looked back at her head. Yumi quickly shook her head, and she clarified, "NO! Daddy is nowhere as cool as Grandpa Minato and Granny Tsunade. I mean they have a their head on a mountain!"

Naruto put his hand on his heart, and gave out a fake cry. Then he yelled out, "So you don't love me? Is that what you are saying, Yumi? Just cause I don't have my head on a mountain." 

Yumi answered quickly by jumping into Naruto's arm. She then reached up to Naruto's face, and plotted a big wet kiss on his cheek. Yumi gave Naruto a beaming smile, and she explained, "I LOVE DADDY!...It's just you're not as cool because Daddies aren't meant to be cool! They're suppose to be lame because that's what Daddies do!"

"Oh really?" asked Naruto as he couldn't suppress his smile. Naruto then moved towards the table, and he put Yumi down in a chair. He sat right in front of her, and he pointed at her plate, "Well, this lame Daddy won't let you leave this apartment until ALL of your food is done."

Yumi looked down at her plate in disgust, and then she groaned, "But Daddy! No one eats veggies for breakfast!" 

"I don't care."

Yumi groaned as she looked down at her plate, and Naruto gave Yumi taunting smile, "I suppose I am kind of lame. Now hurry up and eat your food. I have someone I got to meet up with."

**LINE ( AN HOUR LATER - HOKAGE TOWER)**

It was still early in Konoha, and Naruto was glad. It meant he didn't have to worry about any crowds, but that didn't stop the people from noticing. Naruto had been holding Yumi's hand as they made their way to the Hokage tower, and on the whole way there; whispers of Naruto's return begun to spread through the village. Luckily, Naruto managed to reach the Hokage tower without anyone brave enough to greet the ninja.

Naruto and Yumi entered the Hokage tower, and entered the lobby. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a small desk in the front with a few chairs lined up against the wall. The receptionist at the desk did not look up as she had been busy on her computer. Naruto dragged Yumi to the desk, and Naruto spoke, "Hello."

"I'm sorry, but the Hokage isn't taking any visitors today. Only those who have made an appointment" exclaimed the petite brunette woman, not once looking up at Naruto. Naruto frowned, and he quickly looked at the door besides the receptionist. Naruto then looked back at the receptionist, and he asked, "You think you could ask Lord Hokage? I'm sure he'll make an excep─"

"Didn't you hear me buddy?" snapped the woman. The brunette finally looked up from the computer, and declared, "The Hokage clearly said no visitors. I'm sorry but he won't make an exception for anyone─LORD NARUTO?"

Yumi jumped back from the woman's reaction of Naruto. She quickly hid behind Naruto's leg as the woman furiously apologized, "You must forgive me, Lord Naruto! It's just you know how Lord Hokage likes to have his privacy. Please go on ahead!"

The woman hit a button on the her desk, and Naruto heard the lock be disengaged on the door. Naruto mouthed the woman a thanks, and walked with Yumi past the door. The secretary finally noticed the blond girl as the door closed, and Naruto could hear the secretary ask to herself, "Is that a kid?"

Naruto looked down to Yumi who was very close to him now, and Naruto gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Then he informed, "We're about to meet the Hokage, so I want you on your best behavior."

"Yes, Daddy…." mumbled the little girl as she was not to impressed with the rude receptionist. Naruto and Yumi went up a flight of stairs, and finally reached a big door. Naruto didn't let the door slow him down, and he flung the door open as if it was his house. He was met with the surprised looks of Kakashi and Kurenai.

Kakashi sat behind his desk that was buried underneath a huge pile of paperwork. To Naruto, Kakashi looked no different from the day he met him. The only thing different was the new Konoha flak jackets that had been given out after the war's end. Kurenai looked a bit older, but was still the same beauty that had captured Asuma's heart. She also wore the new Konoha uniform instead of her old jounin attire.

"Naruto?" croaked out Kakashi as he was completely caught off guard by his appearance. 

Kurenai shared the same look of surprise, and she repeated, "Naruto?"

"Kurenai-sensei, Lord Hokage, it sure has been a while." greeted Naruto as he stepped into the room. Yumi followed closely behind, and made sure to stay hidden behind Naruto. Kakashi gave sigh, and he begged, "Please not you too. Don't call me Lord Hokage…..just Kakashi-sensei is good enough."

"Naruto, it's so nice to see you. I feel like it has been ages since I've last seen you in the village." chimed in Kurenai clearly happy to see Naruto after a long time. After greeting Naruto she averted her attention to Yumi who had chosen that moment to peek around Naruto's leg. She quickly hid behind Naruto's leg the moment she made eye contact with Kurenai. Kurenai gave Naruto another look of surprise, and Kakashi just studied the girl closely. Kurenai then inquired, "Who's the little girl behind you….Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widen as if suddenly remembering Yumi was behind him. Naruto then turned around, and pulled Yumi in front of him. Yumi stumbled forward and gave Kakashi and Kurenai a shy smile. She then turned around very slowly and glared at her father. Naruto gave her daughter a smile, and exclaimed, "Introduce yourself….don't be rude."

Yumi puffed up her cheeks, and turned to face Kurenai and Kakashi. Both of whom looked at Yumi with much amusement, not directed towards the girl but at Naruto. Her face turned red as she bowed down to avoid their eyes, and blurted, "My name is Yumi Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you, Lord Hokage!"

Yumi paused for a moment as Kakashi gave out a groan in displeasure, and then continued, "And…."

"Kurenai-sensei." coughed Naruto from the side, and Yumi instantly repeated, "Kurenai-sensei!"

Naruto then patted Yumi on the head as she stood back up. Naruto then mustered a cheesy smile and answered Kurenai, "To answer your question, this is my daughter. She's a little shy when meeting new people, but don't let it fool you. She's probably just as bad as I was at her age. "

"So, this is your daughter Naruto. Tsunade wasn't kidding when she said that she looked after you." noted Kakashi as he looked down at Yumi.

"Daugh-Daughter?" exclaimed Kurenai as she stumbled over the one word. She then looked over at Kakashi, "And you knew about it?" 

"I'm the Hokage, I know everything."

Naruto gave Kakashi a grin at his lazy remark, and then Kurenai looked over at Naruto. Kurenai gave Naruto a very long look, and then looked down at the blonde girl. Kurenai then asked, "And the mother?"

The room went silent for a moment, and the three shinobi all exchanged a harden look. Yumi looked at the adults, and then back at her father. Naruto looked down at Yumi and could see the curiosity in her eyes glimmer at the mention of her mother. Naruto just answered, "Long gone."

"Kurenai, if you don't mind. Could we finish this report some other time. Naruto and I have lot to discuss." asked Kakashi but was easily interpreted to more of an order that a request. Kurenai just nodded feeling a bit guilty of prying into Naruto's business. Naruto then looked down at Yumi, and he instructed, "Yumi, go back to the lobby. Wait for me there while I talk to the Hokage."

"But Daddy~!" groaned Yumi as she gave her father the biggest puppy eyes, "That sounds so boring!"

"Yumi, I said─"

"If you don't mind, I could take her for a bit." offered Kurenai as she looked over at Naruto. Naruto then rose an eyebrow, and he replied, "Are you sure? Yumi may not look it, but she seems to like to get into trouble a lot."

"Oh please, I can handle a kid, Naruto. After all I have a little girl of my own." declared Kurenai as she put her hands on her hips, "Mirai is only about a few years older than Yumi, so I'm sure they'll get along."

Naruto let out a sigh, and found it hard to fight her logic. Naruto looked down at Yumi who was practically begging to go. Naruto then let out another sigh, and complied, "Alright, but Yumi do not cause Kurenai-sensei any trouble!"

"Yes, daddy." answered Yumi quietly as she moved across the room, and reached out to hold Kurenai's hand. Kurenai was a bit caught off guard at the shy girl's quick acceptance of her. She gave Yumi a smile, and mustered, "Let's go." 

With that Naruto watched as the two females left the room. Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other for a long time. They eyed each other carefully as if trying to see how much the other hand changed. Then Naruto let out a small smile, and put his hands behind his head. Naruto then looked up at the ceiling, and noted, "Not that I don't trust your ANBU, but if we're gonna talk business then it might be better if they were gone."

A thump could be heard from the ceiling, and Kakashi gave out a sigh at Naruto's need to humiliate his ANBU black ops. Kakashi then shouted, "Soku! Ro!" 

Two ANBU black ops suddenly appeared in between Naruto and Kakashi. The ANBU on the left was a young woman with light brown hair that was wearing a cat like ANBU mask. The ANBU on the right was a very muscular man with brown haired that wore a monkey like ANBU mask. The male ANBU stared at Naruto for a moment too long, and Naruto assumed was the one who had been masking the duo's chakra. Naruto gave him a smirk, as Kakashi ordered, "I want you to tail the blond girl that just left, and make sure nothing happens to her. Only reveal yourselves if the girl's life is in risk."

"What?" proclaimed Naruto as he looked at Kakashi for ignored Naruto for a moment, and then looked back at his ANBU, "Understood?"

"It shall be done, Lord Sixth!"

The two ANBU then left in a poof of smoke, and Kakashi finally look over at Naruto.

Naruto then moved towards his desk, and demanded, "What was that?"

"That was me ordering my ANBU." 

"NOT THAT!" shouted Naruto annoyed at Kakashi's remark, "Why are you having them follow, Yumi?"

Kakashi sat back down in his desk, and he answered coolly, "Cause I don't want you tearing my village in half if she goes missing. Whether you like it or not, Naruto, you are the most famous shinobi in the world. With that also comes people who would like to get rid of you…..Tell me Naruto, how do you defeat the most powerful shinobi in the world, if you can't defeat them yourself?" 

Naruto said nothing as he sat down in the chair in front of Kakashi's desk. Seeing that Naruto was not gonna answer, Kakashi did for him, "If it was me I would attack what that man values most….hmmm…..oh! How about we kidnap the man's defenseless 4 year old?" 

"Okay, I get it Kakashi-sensei." muttered Naruto wondering this feeling he was having was what Yumi felt when he lectured her. Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile, not only satisfied with having got his point across but also not being called Lord Hokage. He then added, "Alright, now down to business…."

**LINE - (****Yūhi**** residence) **

"THAT'S SO COOL!" shrieked Yumi as she stared at a box that was filled with a variety of insects. The box was see through, and easily allowed Yumi to look into the box. Yumi pressed the see through box against her eyes, and tried to find every single bug in the container.

The girl next to Yumi gave a staggered look, and looked back at the container. Unlike Yumi, her outfit was not as colorful nor as original. She wore a tan kimono style shirt with matching pants. Her hair was black and unruly, only reaching right below her shoulders. She wore a pair of pink sandals that worked nicely with her outfit. The confused girl asked Yumi, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes! This is the coolest thing, Mirai." nodded Yumi as she put the box of insects high in the air. The two girls were currently in the backyard of a house, and were perched in the shades of a tree. Yumi then proclaimed, "This is so cool! I wish Daddy let me collect insects, but he says it's too much of hassle."

"Well it kind of is." confirmed Mirai and added, "Uncle Shino always comes over and helps me feed them. Each insects has its preferred food, and sometimes I have to be careful and not put a dangerous insect in there."

"Dangerous insect?"

Mirai eyes widen a bit, and she gave a huge nod, "YES! One time I put a bad one in there and he killed everyone!"

"WHAT?" gawked Yumi as she held the container close to her chest, and shouted, "How

could he! When all we want to do is take care of him!"

Mirai nodded her head in approval, and then she put her finger up in emphasis. Then she grunted, "That's why we have to be super careful when we put bugs in there! That's why I have….this!"

Mirai then pulled a small journal from her pocket, and showed it to Yumi. Yumi grabbed the notebook, and went through it. It was a journal of several insects, and a few facts about them. There was either a green tag or a red tag on each page to indicate which ones to keep.

"Woah….how did you get this?"

"Uncle Shino." 

"Uncle Shino sounds like he's super smart." guessed Yumi as she begun to read several of the pages. Mirai then agreed, "Yeah, Uncle Shino is the smartest of three." 

"Three?"

"Yeah, mommy's three students." informed Mirai, and then explained, "They come to visit mommy often, and they're all super cool. Uncle Shino is the smart one, Uncle Kiba is really weird but he's funny! Then there's Aunt Hinata. She's the prettiest and she always makes the awesomest sweets!"

"That's not including Daddy's team!" exclaimed Mirai as she jumped in excitement and added, "Aunt Ino is super funny and cool! Uncle Choji always takes me out to eat and it's always something good! Then there's Uncle Shikamaru, and he's like the smartest guy ever!"

"Smarter than your Uncle Shino?"

"Like 20 times smarter!"

"20 times?" barked Yumi as she tried to imagine how smart this Shikamaru was. The only thought that came in mind was someone with an oversized head. Yumi then turned to Mirai and confessed, "That sounds so cool…..I wish I had so many cool uncles and aunts….I only have Granny."

"Granny?" asked Mirai wondering who the person could be. Yumi gave Mirai a nervous look, and she put her hand behind her head. Then she muttered, "Well, I'm not really supposed to say...but she was the fifth Hokage….Granny Tsunade." 

"Your grandmother is La-Lady Tsunade?" shot out Mirai as her mouth widen in shock. Yumi put her finger to her lips, and tried to quiet her down, "Mirai don't scream it! But she's not really my grandma, but my daddy is her number one client!" 

"Number one client?" resounded Mirai as she gave her an odd look, "But isn't she a medic?"

"Exactly! My daddy says that he used to get injured a lot so he always ended up being looked after by Granny!"

"Woah….you're so lucky." muttered Mirai as she look up at the Hokage mountains. Mirai then pointed at the third head and revealed, "Mom told me that my grandfather was the Third Hokage. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi." 

"Woah, you're the granddaughter of a hokage too?" whispered Yumi as she looked at Mirai with wide eyes. Mirai then asked, "But I thought you said Lady Tsunade wasn't your real grandma."

Yumi nodded her head and then pointed at the fourth head, "My daddy told me that my Grandfather was the 4th Hokage! His name was Minato Namikaze." 

"Really? Wow I didn't even know the fourth had any relatives." muttered Mirai as she looked up at the Hokage mountain, "I just started the academy so we haven't really learned much."

"Yupp, I'm gonna pretty awesome like my grandpa Minato. They used to call him the Yellow Flash because he was so fast all you saw was his yellow hair as he sped around!" exclaimed Yumi as she looked away from the mountain. Mirai gave a solemn look, and then proclaimed, "Well, I'm gonna be super awesome like Grandpa Hiruzen! He was called the God of Shinobi!"

"What!? No way!" screamed Yumi as she suddenly looked away from Mirai and behind her. Mirai didn't pay attention to where Yumi was talking, and she crossed her arms quite angrily. Then Mirai countered, "Yuhuh!"

"Not that!" shrieked Yumi as she pointed behind Mirai, and into the empty air behind her. Where an orange colored moth with white spots was visible. Then Yumi revealed, "That is the Royal Walnut Moth on page 15 of your journal!"

"Huh?"

"It said in your book that they're super rare to keep. Since they don't feed at all in their adult only live about a week or two." informed Yumi as she slowly moved past Mirai, and Mirai followed closely behind. The two crouched down as if hunting down their prey. Then Yumi whispered, "As well it looks super cool."

"How did you know all that Yumi?" asked Mirai in a hushed voice as they both circled the moth hovering in the air. Then Yumi answered, "I read it in your book." 

"But you only read it for a second..." muttered Mirai as her eyes now stayed glued to the moth. Yumi shrug her shoulders, "I have good memory….On the count of three we attack." 

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

Yumi and Mirai lunged at the moth from different directions, but the moth expertly hovered around the two. Yumi and Mirai slammed into each other, and knocked themselves into the ground. Yumi was the first to recover, and then stood up and chased the butterfly. Mirai followed close behind, and the two ran around the backyard trying desperately to capture the moth. Eventually they chased the moth towards the only tree in the backyard. The moth easily glided up the tree, and perched itself on a the lowest branch that was at least 10 feet off the ground.

"Darn it!" shouted Mirai as she puffed up her cheeks in anger. Mirai then gave out a sigh, "I really wanted to impress Uncle Shino."

"Hmm…." pondered outloud Yumi as she stared at the tree. Then suddenly a memory of Naruto walking up a tree flashed in her mind. Yumi gave a grin, and looked over at Mirai. She pointed at herself, and exclaimed, "Don't worry Yumi! I saw my Daddy do this cool trick for climbing trees. I think it went like this." 

Mirai gave Yumi a curious look, then Yumi closed her eyes and formed a ram hand seal. Mirai took a step back at the indication, and then she watched as Yumi took a deep breath. Suddenly, a whisk of chakra became visible at Yumi's feet, and a grin appeared on her face. Yumi then proclaimed, "Watch this!" 

Yumi launched herself at top speed, and quickly ran towards the tree. She launched herself up the tree, and very quickly she managed to run up a few feet. Her two pigtails hung down to the ground, and gave her a ridiculous look. Then Yumi howled, "I'm doing it! I'm do─" 

Yumi's eyes went wide as she suddenly felt gravity pull her down back towards the Earth. She was about 7 feet high in the air when she began to descend back down. Yumi only had enough time to turn down and look straight at Mirai as she fell. They both shouted,

"MIRAI!"

"YUMI!" 

***CRUNCH***

**LINE  
**

"So, that is what I've managed to gather about Kaguya." confined Naruto as he was seated in Kakashi's office. Kakashi nodded, and he looked out the window. Then he asked, "So, the possibility of a threat?" 

"Right now…..about 20% chance it even exists." stated Naruto as he looked down into his hands. Looking up at Kakashi he added, "There was a reason why she was amassing a huge army of white zetsu, but whatever threat she feared never came. It's been about 1000 years since she first started to create that army. Whatever she feared was out there, it never came." 

"Well….that is certainly disturbing." admitted Kakashi as he turned back to look at Naruto, "That there might be someone….or something that even Kaguya feared. It is definitely something worth taking note of."

"That is why I'm looking into it." declared Naruto. The two shinobi look at each for a moment, and it was followed by another moment of silence. Then Kakashi cleared his throat, and asked, "So….Yumi…..she's an interesting girl." 

"So, I've been told." 

Kakashi then took a deep breath, and then he asked, "So, who's the mother?"

"Well….that's where thing get a bit complicated." answered Naruto as he looked out the window. Naruto then closed his eyes and muttered, "Hayami Katayama." 

"Hayami Katayama?" retorted Kakashi as he stood up from his chair, and leaned on his desk toward Naruto. His eyes were clearly visible with much surprise, then he asked again, "The Hayami Katayama? One of 6 leading scientists in the Land of Light? That Hayami Katayama?"

"Uhh….yeah." answered Naruto lamely as he didn't know what else to say. Kakashi fell back into his chair, and let it roll back a bit. Kakashi remained silent for a moment, and then gave an odd chuckle, "Naruto…..Naruto…..only you would impregnate the scientist directly related with our village."

"Directly related?"

Kakashi fixed his posture, and sat more formally into his chair. Then he informed Naruto of the situation, "Yes. The Land of Light is a huge source of technology, and the Five Great Nations have struck a deal with them in exchange for some of their technology. Hayami Katayama is in charge of overlooking our village."

"That complicates things."

"Not only that." added Kakashi as he looked over at Naruto, and then he told him, "The reason she's so closely related to the village is due to her great advances in medical equipment."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he leaned back in his chair. Naruto took in a long breath, and he held it for a few seconds. Naruto then asked, "So….Sakura?"

"Yes, she works directly with Sakura." answered Kakashi as he just rubbed his forehead Then suddenly a memory recurred in his mind. Kakashi then added, "It's no wonder why she was so reluctant to work for Konoha. It explained her odd behavior." 

"Wait!" shot Naruto as his eyes widen, "Does that mean Hayami is in the village?"

"No, she only comes once a couple months to check on some of the newer more expensive technology. As well when new technology is presented she comes personally to explain it." Kakashi then pointed at his fancy laptop with several wires attached to it, "This is the latest and fastest Laptop on the market. All courtesy of the Land of Light."

"Well, as long as she stays away from me then everything will be alright." snapped Naruto not happy about the situation. Kakashi gave a frown, and then asked, "I assume that things didn't end well between you two."

"Not at all….that…..woman." seethed Naruto as he remembered their last encounter, "Has no right being called a mother. What she did to Yumi was unforgivable."

"Hmmm….giving her up for adoption wasn't such a bad decision. It's better than having a child that you don't plan on taking care of." pointed at Kakashi as he started to type on his computer, "If anything it was a smart and considerate choice on her part."

"Maybe for her, but did she not once think about Yumi?" scoffed Naruto as he crossed his arms, "How she would grow up on day wondering why she didn't have any parents? Why is it that when she looks down the street everyone else has a mom and dad, but she doesn't? That was probably the worst feeling I've ever endured….to feel unwanted."

"When you put it that way…." croaked Kakashi as he gave Naruto a soften look. Naruto saw Kakashi's gaze, and he let out a sigh. He stood up from his chair, and headed towards the door. Naruto then apologized, "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, it's just when it comes to Yumi….I can get a bit defensive."

"Well, I'll see you later. I'm gonna get some Ramen before I pick up Yumi." exclaimed Naruto as he didn't wait for Kakashi answer. He just closed the door and left. Kakashi crossed his fingers as he stared at the door, and let out sigh. Then he muttered, "Even till this day you are truly….the most unpredictable ninja ever." 

"Hayami Katayama…..hmmm."

**LINE**

"Is she gonna die?"

"No, Yumi it was just a broken arm." addressed Kurenai as they sat in a small white room. Mirai was currently laying down on a bed with white sheets. Her forearm was currently in a cast. Her eyes were red and swollen indicating that she had been crying. Yumi looked at her new friend with an absolute sense of guilt.

Yumi then went over to Mirai, and promised, "Don't worry, I'll have Granny come and she'll heal you right up!"

"You don't need to bother Lady Tsunade, she'll be alright." noted Kurenai as she

overheard the conversation of the two. The last thing she wanted was to waste Tsunade's time.

Yumi frowned at Kurenai's response, and then looked back at Mirai.

Yumi offered, "At least your cast will look cool."

"I suppose….but I just wish we would've caught the stupid moth." mumbled Mirai as she was disappointed to not have caught it. Yumi then muttered, "The yellow flash would've caught it."

"So what! The Third would've used his superior knowledge to catch it!"

"The Fourth would've caught it like 20 times before the Third even weaved a hand seal!"

"The Third!"

"The Fourth!"

"The Third!"

"THE FOURTH!"

"THE THIRD!" 

"STOP IT!" scolded Kurenai, and her shout caused the two girls to go silent. Kurenai stood up from her chair, and put her hands on her hips. Then she demanded, "What is this bickering about?"

Yumi and Mirai exchanged a quick glance, and then Mirai was the one to talk. "Well, Yumi says that his grandfather, The Fourth Hokage, is better than my grandfather, The Third Hokage, and I'm telling her she's wrong."

"NOT TRUE!"

"Seriously? You're bickering over who has the stronger grandfather?" asked Kurenai not believing where the conversation had gone. Kurenai took a deep sigh unsure of what to say. As she was not as fortunate to have been a relative of Kage, unlike the two girls in front of her. Kurenai then finally found the right words, "It doesn't matter who was stronger. In the end, they both became Hokages because they valued one ideal…...that is the will of fire."

"The Will of Fire?" asked Yumi as her eyes went wide at the thought. Mirai was the one to answer, "Yes, the desire to protect one's village. No matter what."

Kurenai gave Yumi a surprised look, and stated, "I'm surprised you didn't know of it, after all your father is the prime example of caring the Will of Fire."

"Is he really?" asked Yumi.

Kurenai gave Yumi a smile, "I've never met a man with a stronger will than his. He's even saved me a few times."

"Woah…..really?" questioned Yumi, "My father saved you?"

Kurenai was a bit confused at Yumi's doubt of her father's ability, and inquired, "Yumi, you're father is probably the most famous shinobi to ever live. I've known him since when he first became a genin…..it's actually scary to think how far he's come." 

"The most famous?" asked Mirai as only one person came to mind. Then suddenly her eyes went wide as saucers when she took a hard look at Yumi. Then she staggered, "Yo-Yo-Your father IS THE NARUTO UZUMAKI?"

"Uhhh….yeah?" replied Yumi with a bit uncertainty. Mirai's eyes lit up with excitement, and then she asked Yumi, "That's so cool! I can't believe your dad is Naruto Uzumaki." 

"What's so great about him?" asked Yumi at last as she looked between Mirai and Kurenai. Both of whom, exchanged a look of shock. Kurenai then answered, "Yumi, about 6 years ago, before Mirai was born, your father defeated a shinobi who destroyed this village in the blink of an eye. Then he went on to bring the Fourth Great Shinobi war to an end, and bring stability among the Five Great Nations."

"Daddy….did all that?" quietly said Yumi unsure what to think about it. Mirai looked down at the girl, and asked her, "Who did you think your Dad was?"

"Well….well…."stammered Yumi as she was unable to find words "A normal daddy….he cooks me meals, he takes me shopping, he plays games with me, he teaches me a lot of things, he yells at me when i was bad, and he even says lame dad jokes. I mean….he's just daddy."

Kurenai eyes widen a bit at Yumi's statement. For a moment she said nothing as Mirai went on a ramble of how legendary Naruto Uzumaki was. Instead, Kurenai couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips. She gave a little shake of the head, and thought to herself, "_Naruto….I see why you kept Yumi a secret. You just wanted to give her the normal life you never had."_

"Kurenai-sensei!" chorused two young woman as they walked into the room. Yumi and Mirai both turned to face the door, and saw a pink haired woman and a blond lady standing in the doorframe. The pink haired woman wore a hot pink kimono shirt that was tucked into a skirt that was a lighter shade of pink. The woman wore black leggings underneath her skirt, and had a pair of knee high boots on. Over her attire she wore a white coat signifying that she was a medical ninja. The blonde woman wasn't dressed as modestly as she wore a purple top that exposed her midriff. The blonde wore a matching purple skirt that reached down to her ankles, and wore a pair of purple sandals.

"Aunt Ino!" shrieked Mirai as she waved with her good arm. Ino greeted the young girl, and Yumi watched silently as the two kunoichi moved towards Kurenai.

"Ino, Sakura, it's been awhile since I've seen both of you." acknowledged Kurenai as she gave them both a smile.

"It sure has been Kurenai-sensei. I heard little Mirai broke her arm, so I thought I might come check on you two." answered Sakura as she returned the smile, and added.

"You? You're only here because I told you to tag along!" stated Ino as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" retorted Sakura as she gave Ino a glare, "I was planning to come along at some point, but unlike you I'm a busy individual. I don't have the free time to do as I wish."

"Oh please, I might not be the head of my division, but I'm just as busy as you." 

"Whatever, you say Ino-pig."

"Shut up forehead!"

"Can we please not do this now?" asked Kurenai as politely as she could. Ino and Sakura

didn't seem to listen as they kept going on a rant. Kurenai took a deep breath and looked back at Mirai and Yumi. Then she muttered, "If it's not one it's the other." 

"Hey! We aren't as annoying as Pinky and Piggy!" answered Yumi as she had been paying attention to the entire conversation. Mirai gave Yumi an approving thumbs up, and agreed, "Yeah! We aren't like them at all!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" screeched Ino and Sakura as they both stared down the blond girl. Yumi was not frightened one bit by the kunoichi and retorted with, "Didn't you hear me? I said….PINKY AND PIGGY!"

Sakura and Ino stepped back a bit not expecting the fearless attitude from the little girl.

With that Ino and Sakura both clenched their fists, and Sakura looked over at Ino and they both shared a frightening smile. Sakura then asked Ino, "Why don't we teach this brat a lesson?"

"Shall we?"

"Please, Sakura, Ino let's not get wrapped into an incident. She's only a little kid." pleaded Kurenai as she looked between Yumi and the two kunoichi. Ino snapped, "A rude little kid that needs to be taught a lesson."

"Don't worry Kurenai we won't go serious….just a girl to girl talk." offered Sakura as she cracked the knuckles in her right fist with her left hand. Yumi then gave a big smirk, and stated, "Don't worry Kurenai-Sensei, I'll beat Pinky and Piggy!"

"Umm….Yumi, what did you father tell you?" spat Kurenai as a last resort to keep the three from doing anything stupid. Yumi then gave a crazy grin that could only be reminiscent of Naruto's own grin. She answered, "Kick ass first and ask questions later!"

With that Yumi shifted her weight onto her back foot. Her right foot moved forward, and her right arm followed into a defensive position. Her left arm was cocked back into her chest, and her head bent a bit into her chest. Ino's rose an eyebrow at the weird fighting stance, but Sakura's eyes flung open the moment Yumi entered the stance. Sakura dropped her arms to her side, and she stammered, "Frog Ku-?"

Yumi didn't answer as she rushed forward at Sakura, and she flung her fist at her. Sakura reacted instantly regardless of the fact she had left her guard open. She deflected Yumi' fist in the air, and then Yumi flung around and threw a kick at Sakura. Sakura easily deflected her kick too, but that was not enough to scare Yumi away. Yumi then followed with a series of kicks and punches, but it was easily taken care of by Sakura.

Yumi dropped back down to the ground, and took several breaths trying to recover from the onslaught. That's when Sakura kicked her feet under her, and pinned her down to the ground. Yumi howled, "Get off of me!"

"Frog Kumite….." muttered Sakura as she took a harder look at Yumi. Ino who'd just stood on the side looked at Sakura confused about her reaction to the girl's stance. Mirai looked at her mother for an answer, but she simply shook her head. That's when Sakura asked, "Where did you learn that fighting stance?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, PINKY!" screamed Yumi as she tried desperately to get away from Sakura. Sakura took a deep sigh, and looked up at Kurenai, "Who exactly is this girl?"

"We're gonna have to ask you to let go of the girl."

Everyone in the room froze as two ANBU Black OPs held their swords against Sakura's throat.

**LINE**

Naruto held his arms against his head, as he got closer to his destination. Naruto turned the corner on the street, and finally he reached the restaurant he was looking for. Tears began to fall down his face as he read the name of the establishment outloud, "Ichiraku Ramen"

"Finally!" thanked Naruto, as he clenched his fist tightly and revealed, "I haven't been able to eat Ramen, since Yumi could eat solid food. Eating healthy food is such a hassle…..FINALLY I CAN RELIEVE MY THIRST FOR RAMEN!" 

Naruto then ran into the establishment, and pushed would of the blinds out of the way. Entering the building he was met with a nearly empty restaurant with the exception of one person sitting down. A woman with long dark blue hair sat in the front. Looking up Naruto could see no one behind the counter, and that's when the woman turned around. Naruto's eyes met a pair of pupiless white eyes.

"Nar-Naruto?"

"Hinata?"

**LINE**

That's a wrap. So, I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, and expect a lot of confrontations in the next chapter! 

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW! **


End file.
